1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home recycling center and more particularly pertains to crushing glass, flattening metals and plastic to be automatically deposited into storage containers with a home recycling center.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recycling units is known in the prior art. More specifically, recycling units heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of separating bottles and trash for recycling are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,577 to Wilson discloses an apparatus for separating household trash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,402 to Bernal et al. discloses a recycling cabinet unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,932 to Orefice discloses a materials-recycling collection bin assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,958 to Gabert et al. discloses a sort and cycle bin.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,380 to Maturino discloses the ornamental design for a home recycling center bin.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,687 to Park discloses the ornamental design for a recycling bin utilizing plastic bags.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a home recycling center for crushing glass, flattening metals and plastic to be automatically deposited into storage containers.
In this respect, the home recycling center according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of crushing glass, flattening metals and plastic to be automatically deposited into storage containers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved home recycling center which can be used for crushing glass, flattening metals and plastic to be automatically deposited into storage containers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.